1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to slow cookers including ceramic cooking vessels and bases for receiving the vessels.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Slow cookers have been available for many years, and are used for cooking food at relatively low temperatures ever relatively long periods of time compared to other cooking methods. Cooking times using a slow cooker are generally between four and eight hours.
A slow cooker is comprised of a base and a cooking vessel. The base includes one or more heating elements and defines a cavity for receiving the vessel. The cooking vessel is comprised of ceramic material having heat-retaining properties. It includes a peripheral lip that rests on the upper surface of the base. The lip forms the upper end of the cooking vessel and is the only portion of the cooking vessel that is positioned outside the cavity of the base. Opposing sides of the lip often include extensions forming handles.
The base of a slow cooker is ordinarily comprised of an outer wall, an inner liner, and a heating element that extends around the inner liner. The heating element is positioned within the outer wall. A control device such as a dial is mounted to the outer wall for controlling the cooking temperature, cooking time, and/or other functions. The inner liner is made from metal, and includes a top edge portion that is curled over the top edge of the outer wall. The base further includes a plate-like bottom that retains the lower edge portion of the outer wall. The bottom wall of the liner is positioned above the plate-like bottom. The plate-like bottom often includes feet to support the slow cooker on a counter top or other surface. Handles are secured to the outer walls of slow cooker bases to allow the bases and associated cooking vessels to be transported.
The cooking vessels employed in slow cookers are capable of withstanding the temperatures associated with such appliances. They generally include ribs on their bottom surfaces to provide strength. Heating slow cooker vessels in appliances other than slow cookers is ordinarily not recommended.